The Stress of Chess
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: Elle and Claire are confined to pinehearst//primatech. All goes well, but when Elle starts to learn more about the world, will Claire reciprocate her feelings?
1. Intro

"It's your move."

Claire hadn't been expecting it. She hadn't been looking for it. And she most certainly hadn't welcomed it.

In a fine room full of luxury items and historical artifacts, she sat in a plush chair across from her opponent waiting for her to take her turn. Outside it was raining; no noise surrounded them other than the hush of the water and the occasional sigh that came from the intensity of the game. Ancient books lined the mahogany walls. The only light produced was from a massive chandelier directly above them twinkling with life whenever the air tickled it.

Her competition watched her carefully. She reached her hand out, hesitated, and pulled back resting her hand thoughtfully over her lips. Claire narrowed her eyes threateningly as she saw the girl across from her fumble with her titanium necklace that Claire also felt weighing on her own chest. The ever so infamous crest of "God's chosen ones" gleamed in the light reminding her that she was, in fact, prisoner in this room of finer captivity. It had been about a month since she had been captured and set to provide blood for the people who claimed to have saved her father. "The greater good" they called it. All she knew was she had 35 tallies in her metal bed post that she had been scratching with her thumb nail since the day she arrived.

The other woman shuffled ever so slightly causing her foot to slide gently, slowly across Claire's calf. Claire gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying her best not to let her body respond. But she had already shivered and her face was growing hot being able to feel the slight radiation from the smug body a foot and a half in front of her. This, they knew, was the real game.


	2. Chapter 1

They had rooms right next to each other. They soon realized after a few passing days that they were not alone in their well decorated cell. They had both opened their windows at similar times and heard each other's frustrated murmurs. Even though there were incredibly strong bars no more than two inches away from the brick wall of the building, it was a beautiful view and the girls found that if they pressed their faces against the temperature absorbing steel they could make partial eye contact with one another.

At first it was annoying for Claire to have this company, so she refrained from getting the fresh air she desired as often as possible. The girl apparently held the power of electricity, and would shock Claire's bars whenever she would begin crying as she mournfully watched life alter around her. It was understood later that she only did it to make the girl stop hurting in a more painful way, but at the time, Claire was infuriated. True, even the shocker wasn't sure why she enjoyed this tragic young blonde's company so much. All she wanted to do everyday was see her, shock her, speak to her, watch her. After a few days of Claire throwing every vulgarity known, she actually spoke to her civilly. The two immediately realized they had much in common, and would talk to each other as often as possible.

About two weeks into staying, Claire was informed by the blonde across the way that when she left, sometimes it was because she was speaking to her father, and other times it was because she was going into the study. After questioning the guards that visited Claire, she also was granted permission to roam the select few areas that her friend could as well. They began meeting on the indoor track at the bottom floor, racing each other and using both of their powers to win each time. They met for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Always laughing, teasing, and fighting each other. She soon found out that her name was Elle.

It became apparent to Elle much quicker than it did to Claire that there was something between them other than tracker necklaces and tough-as-nails walls. Because of Elle's sheltered environment, she never really understood love, care, and attraction. And this is why she decided to ask her favourite security guard Edward about these new feelings, whom she had known for as long as she could remember. Claire was being 'borrowed' for some lab experiment in the dark of the night leaving Elle and Edward all alone in the study.

"Hey Eddie?" He rolled his eyes. He hated to love the nick name the young blonde had given him long ago.

"Yes?"

Elle became nervous and looked shakily around while fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't understand why talking about this made her so antsy. Truthfully, she didn't understand a lot about what was going on with her. Seeing this reaction out of Elle, Edward became concerned as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"I was just wondering…well I mean…I don't know what's wrong with me." Edward quirked his eyebrow up as he continued to observe Elle pacing slowly around the study. She sighed deeply and continued. "Whenever I think about Claire when she's not around, I get this weird mix of being happy and sad. Happy because...I just do. And sad because she's not there with me. I always want to be around her. I zap her all the time, but for some weird reason it hurts in my stomach if I see that I hurt her, and whenever she's sad I want to...I don't know, touch her or something. My body gets all hot and I start glowing whenever she touches me and I get these really weird good feelings down-" "OK, Elle!" Edward interrupted. He knew it wasn't her fault and actually chuckled a little on the inside. She just really did not know what was happening to her. Elle cocked her head and continued, confused as to why Edward interrupted her. "Well, she's my favourite…_thing_ I've ever played with. She makes me smile every time she says my name, or does something really stupid, or…does _anything_. I mean, look at me, Eddie!" She said as she outstretched her arms. A pure blue was swirling under her skin illuminating her arms with the tips of her fingers a vibrant glow. "Just talking about her like this makes this happen! What's happening to me?" She questioned, visibly frightened and clueless. Edward smirked and lowered her arms. He smiled and rested a curious hand to his chin, stroking the 5 o'clock shadow in thought.

"Sit down, Elle." Elle paused a moment and then moved to sit in the chair in front of the chess board. Edward took a seat across from her, moving a pawn two spaces ahead.

"Women are like a good game of chess…" He began. Elle scooted one of her pawn's forward and eagerly listened to him."They are intelligent, manipulative, clever, and complex. So smart are they when you're trying to win over their hearts. They are elegant, they are ruthless, they are beauty. Elle, when you think of Claire, do you see beauty?" A few moves into the game and Elle shimmied her rook over. "I, well, I mean…" she looked up at Edward whose brows were raised in an attempt to spy Elle's reactions while still maintaining a downward stature. "…umm, no?" Edward twisted his knight in the shape of an "L" and knocked out Elle's rook with one flick of the hand. Elle frowned, pushing her lip out in confusion. "My question, Elle," said Edward as he lifted her rook and gently placed it into her outstretched palm, "was not requiring an answer from your mind. It was a question of regards to your heart." When Elle continued to remain still and alert with a "deer in headlights" demeanor, Edward carelessly tossed a pawn one space forward.

"In other words, Elle, when I ask you a question I don't want you to respond the way you _think_ I want you to. I want you to simply…answer." Now Elle was thoroughly confused. "But Daddy says-"

"I am not your father, nor will I ever be. But I can tell you now that I have cared for you as if you were my own daughter since the day you walked into this building. When I say I want to help you, that means we both have to be honest with each other. I won't punish you in any way for any answer you will give me Elle. There isn't necessarily something I particularly am aiming for you to say. Do you understand?" A small flicker of curiosity flashed momentarily in Elle's eyes before again returning to a hazy blue. "Yeah, Eddie. I think so." He smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to continue the game. She placed a cautious hand on her bishop. "So, beauty, right? When I think of Claire do I see beauty…Claire, beauty; beauty, Claire…umm…" Elle thought about it a moment longer and smiled widely once she understood. "Oh! Beauty! The feeling that makes you almost envious, right? Where when you look at that certain thing and find it 'beautiful' it practically hurts you. Is that where your chest tightens and there's this kind of aching pull to it?" Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes, Elle. Perfect." Elle relaxed into the chair with a dreamy smile. "Then yes, Claire is beautiful to me. Eddie, is it the kind of beauty that makes me a good person, or a bad person?" Edward moved another piece and laced his fingers, reclining in his seat as well. "That all depends. This 'beauty' you define—do you want to harm her because of it?" Elle thought intensely until she shook her head. "No…no, it's not that…It's like I want her to be mine. Like I want to wrap my arms around her, hold her tight and press her against me. I don't want to hurt her, but the feeling hurts me. I'm jealous, I know that feeling, but I'm not sure what of…oh, check." Edward smiled and moved his king out of harms way while taking out one of Elle's pawns at the same time. "Your jealousy isn't that of wanting something Claire has, but rather, wanting Claire herself." Before Elle could interrupt, Edward held up his hand for her to stop and continued, "Ah, ah, ah! I know, I don't mean in the same way you want to possess other people. She is not a 'toy' to you, and that's what upsets you the most. You don't feel like she's less than you. You know she's not something to be played with. And besides, you don't feel you have much control over her anyway. Is that not right?" Elle looked defeated and solemnly nodded her head. Edward patted her hand reassuringly.

"Why do I always want to be with her, though? And how come she makes me feel so…happy? I thought that meant I was bad. Doesn't that mean I'm not allowed to be feeling that way?" Elle questioned, visibly shaken by small realizations Edward was making her have. "Your father has raised you in a way that makes you question every move you make, in the worst of ways." Edward explained to Elle. "Loving Claire is not something to be punished for." Elle's eyes widened in shock. "…love?" She quietly gulped. Edward smiled at her knowingly. Elle twisted uncomfortably as Edward downcast his eyes to the move she had just made. "Eddie…Daddy said I'm supposed to get close to her, that I'm supposed to get her to trust me. I think he wants to hurt her."

Edward looked up immediately. At this point in time, it was the last thing he wanted to hear. Placing a finger on each temple, he rubbed them slowly in circles, closing his eyes and realizing all too much at once. Now he knew a small part of what Elle was feeling. "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late…" Edward whispered. Elle cocked her head to the side. "Did you say something Eddie?" She asked softly. He looked in remorse at the playing board in front of him. "Prodigious birth of love it is to me…" he raised his hand away and slowly scooted it in front of Elle's king, "…that I must love a loathed enemy."

That night as Elle tried drifting off to sleep, she sat up straight and turned on the lamp next to her. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she muttered to herself, "I've heard that once before…" Shrugging the covers off of her, she quietly padded over to her own personal bookshelf a few feet away from her dresser. It was filled with classics Edward had read to her ever since she was a young girl. She unlatched the brass knobs and quietly creaked open the wood and glass frames, revealing many old and meaningful books. She inhaled slowly and blew a sudden stream of air over the books. Dust fluttered around her as she shooed it away with her hand, slightly coughing. Once it had died down, she ran a delicate finger over the titles, repeating them quietly to herself as she waited for one to ring a bell. Finally after skimming over many books, in the "S" section she found a match. "Romeo and Juliet! Of course!" Scurrying over to her bed after closing the doors, she opened it up and began skimming through the pages of the ancient play. "It's just like Claire and I…" She whispered as she lifted a nervous hand to cover her mouth in shock. And there she sat, reading until the lids of her eyes grew heavy and the light from her lamp grew duller then the early morning sun filling her room with a crisp, airy glow.


End file.
